monkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hy Conrad
Hy Conrad es un autor estadounidense de novelas de misterio. Es uno de los guionistas originales de Monk, y ha escrito varios episodios de las ocho temporadas. También fue el coproductor ejecutivo de la serie. En 2013 sustituyó a Lee Goldberg como autor de los libros de Monk. Trabajo en Monk ''Monk'' *El sr. Monk se toma unas vacaciones (guion) *El sr. Monk va al béisbol (guion) *El sr. Monk y el repartidor de periódicos (guion) *El sr. Monk y el apagón (guion) *El sr. Monk y la pastorcilla mentirosa (guion) *El sr. Monk se agobia (guion) *El sr. Monk y el otro detective (guion) *El sr. Monk se queda en cama (guion) *El sr. Monk y el actor (guion y coproducción) *El sr. Monk y la huelga de basura (coproducción) *El sr. Monk y el gran partido (coproducción) *El sr. Monk no ve nada (coproducción) *El sr. Monk, detective privado (coproducción) *El sr. Monk y la reunión de ex alumnos (coproducción) *El sr. Monk cambia de psiquiatra (guion y coproducción) *[[El sr. Monk va a un concierto de rock|El sr. Monk va a un concierto de rock]] (coproducción) *El sr. Monk se encuentra con su padre (producción) *El sr. Monk y el leproso (producción) *El sr. Monk hace un amigo (producción) *El sr. Monk está a su servicio (producción) *El sr. Monk está en el aire (coproducción) *El sr. Monk visita una granja (producción) *El sr. Monk y el hombre requetemuerto (producción) *El sr. Monk va al hospital (producción) *El sr. Monk va al banco (guion) *El sr. Monk es un fugitivo (guion) *El sr. Monk se compra una casa (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el genio (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y la fiebre de la loto (guion y coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk recibe un derechazo (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk está bajo el agua (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk se enamora (coproducción ejecutiva) *El caso número 100 del sr. Monk (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk es hipnotizado (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el milagro (coproducción ejecutiva) *El otro hermano del sr. Monk (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk sobre ruedas (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y la sra. de al lado (guion y coproducción ejecutiva) *[http://es.monk.wikia.com/index.php?title=El_sr._Monk_juega_los_playoff&action=edit&redlink=1 El sr. Monk juega los playoff] (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el matón del colegio (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el mago (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk contra el ayuntamiento (coproducción ejecutiva) *La serie favorita del sr. Monk (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el extranjero (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el ovni (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk es otra persona (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk sube al estrado (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el crítico (guion y coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y la maldición vudú (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk va a terapia de grupo (coproducción ejecutiva) *Feliz cumpleaños, sr. Monk (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y Sharona (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el perro (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk va de acampada (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk es el padrino (coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y la placa (guion y coproducción ejecutiva) *El sr. Monk y el fin (coproducción ejecutiva) ''Little Monk'' *''Little Monk and the new kid'' (guion y producción ejecutiva) *''Little Monk and the rubber ball'' (guion y producción ejecutiva) *''Little Monk and the Monk cousin'' (producción ejecutiva) *''Little Monk and the geography bee'' (producción ejecutiva) *''Little Monk and the Saturday rehearsal'' (guión y producción ejecutiva) *''Little Monk and the talent show'' (producción ejecutiva) *''Little Monk and the little trophy'' (guión) Novelas *''Mr. Monk helps himself'' *''Mr. Monk gets on board'' *''Mr. Monk is open for business'' Categoría:Guionistas Categoría:Productores